Ron, Ronald o wonwon
by Silian Moore
Summary: Aunque no lo parezca, Lavender se toma muy en serio su relación con Ron. El problema es que él no piensa lo mismo. Ese mismo día hacen dos semanas, y ella le quiere dar algo muy importante. Cuando juegues tu primer partido, yo estaré ahí dijo ella.


**¡Hola!**

**Este es un fic para el reto de "parejas extrañas" del foro de Dramione los polos opuestos se atraen (link en mi profile) y en el que participo con esta pareja: Ron y Lavender.**

**A ver qué os parece **

* * *

**Ron, Ronald o won-won**

- Lavender¿no crees que estás un poco pesada con Ron? – preguntó Hermione ansiosa. Brown le miró con indiferencia, y con una mano, alisó por octava vez su brillante pelo.

- Hermione¿por qué no me dejas en paz? Si quiero visitar a mi novio – puso demasiado énfasis en novio – pues lo visito y ya está - Hermione rodó los ojos y le señaló el reloj de pared que estaba junto a la chimenea.

- Te quedan quince minutos para que Madame Pomfrey cierre la enfermería, tú verás. Si te pillan por los pasillos a deshoras…

- No me pillarán; voy a visitarle, a darle un beso de buenas noches y me volveré a la cama como si nada – le dijo rauda y veloz. Le encantaba poner celosa a la sabelotodo de Hermione Granger. Sobre todo porque desde que Lavender había empezado a salir con Won-Won, no había parado de seguirle de un lado a otro, y estaba un poco pesadita.

- Allá tú – dijo solamente Hermione. Fijó su vista en el libro intentando leer un poco más sobre la Revolución de los Elfos, pero no pudo evitar seguir con la mirada a Lavender, quien salía de lo más contenta de la Sala Común, para ir a visitar a su novio, a su pelirrojo, a su Won-Won, como estúpidamente decía ella. Pues muy bien, ella no se lo impediría, se prometió. Aunque sabía que en el fondo, le molestaba que ellos estuvieran juntos.

888888888888

Enseguida que hubo salido de la Sala Común, Lavender sacó de su túnica una caja envuelta en papel de regalo. Caminó con prisa hacia la enfermería procurando que el regalo estuviera en buen estado y que no tuviera ningún tipo de imperfección. Era para Ronald, para su Ron, su trocito de pan, porque ese mismo día hacían dos semanas. A lo mejor se había anticipado un poco comprando el regalo, pero le hacía mucha ilusión, sobre todo le hacía ilusión que Ron lo recibiera, porque estar en la enfermería debería de resultar aburrido, y estaba seguro que con ese nuevo regalo se alegraría.

Un libro era lo que le había comprado. Pero no un libro como los de la aburrida de Hermione Granger o como los que podías encontrar en la biblioteca de Hogwarts, no. Era un libro muy especial, y Lavender sabía muy bien el por qué.

Dando saltitos se apresuró a llegar lo más pronto posible a la enfermería, que quedaba a dos giros. La puerta estaba abierta, buena señal. La abrió con mucho cuidado, y no vio a Madame Pomfrey. Cerró la puerta con mucho sigilo, y caminó hacia la camilla de Ron, la última a la derecha.

Asomó su cara por la tela que separaba la cama con otra vacía en ese momento.

Estaba comiendo, cómo no. Antes de que dijera nada, dejó el regalo lejos de la vista de Ron, para que fuera una sorpresa.

- ¡Won-Won! – exclamó sonriendo. Ron se atragantó con su muslo de pollo.

- La-Lavender¿qué haces aquí? Van a dar el toque de queda dentro de nada, deberías irte – intentó excusarse.

- ¿Irme¡Si acabo de llegar! - Ron palideció. Lavender ya había ido dos veces en ese día. No podía aguantarla mucho más – Además, me quedan ocho minutos y… cuarenta y cinco, cuarenta y cuatro segundos – le mostró sonriendo. Ron sonrió débilmente también - ¿Qué tal la tarde, mi Won-Won? – le preguntó apartando la bandeja de comida y sentándose en la orilla de la cama.

- Pues… bien, ninguna novedad. No se puede hacer mucho aquí. – Entonces Lavender le estampó un beso en los labios de Ron, como todos y cada uno de los días. Pero para Ron era distinto. Sabía que al principio había empezado a salir con Lavender por tener una novia, para poder besarla y para hacer el tonto. Pero había llegado un punto en que no podía aguantar más. Veía a Lavender todos los días, las tardes e incluso, como ese día en particular, las noches. Todas las clases se sentaba con ella, a pesar de las miradas que recibía por parte de Hermione, y todos los días que no había estado en la enfermería, trece para ser exactos, había tenido que comer con ella. Le había besado, mimado, consentido, hasta ese momento en el que iba a explotar de ver tanto a Lavender.

Y ese momento ya había llegado.

- Lav… Lavender – balbuceó al despegarse de sus labios. Pero ella insistió en besarle un rato más. Ron la apartó con delicadeza de su rostro. – Lavender

- Dime Won-Won – le contestó.

- Yo, verás, quería decirte algo – dijo lo más serio que pudo, intentando no mirarle directamente a los ojos. Ella no se enteró; continuaba en su paraíso, recordando el apasionado beso que se acababan de dar. Por lo menos ella había puesto mucho empeño, así que no se tomo las palabras muy seriamente.

- Dime Won-Won – volvió a decirle.

- Yo… estas dos semanas que he pasado contigo han sido… - dos semanas¡el regalo!, pensó Lavender de inmediato.

- Espera Ron, no hables, tengo una sorpresa para ti – le cortó dando un chillido.

- No, Lavender, esto es más importante – dijo Ron callando la euforia de Lavender. Ella se sentó de nuevo en la cama, pero ahora cohibida por las palabras de Ron.

- Estas dos semanas, han sido muy… bonitas, y me lo he pasado genial contigo – las mejillas empezaban a adquirir un tono rojizo. Lo suyo no era mentir – pero… - se calló.

- ¿Pero? – intentó ayudarle Lavender.

- Pero ya no aguanto más.

Lavender parpadeó seguidamente sin parar de sonreir, para comprobar si era un sueño o si su Won-Won le estaba jugando una mala pasada. Su cara no cambiaba de expresión. Ron tenía demasiada vergüenza como para mirarle, pero no sabía por qué Lavender no estaba dando gritos y pegándole o criticándole.

- ¿C-Cómo dices?

- Pues que… ya no quiero seguir contigo

Ella, ahora que sí que había oído correctamente sus palabras, se levantó con delicadeza de la camilla. Intentó decir algo, pero su voz se le trababa, y no lograba articular palabra. Suspiró hondo y recogió la túnica que había dejado en la silla.

- Lavender, di algo – le imploró Ron al ver el estado de la chica.

- No,… no hace falta – le respondió. Su sueño había acabado. Y ni siquiera ella sabía muy bien por qué no estaba comportándose como ella solía comportarse, como una niña, llorando por cualquier cosa que pretendía conseguir, en ese caso Ronald Weasley, y que se le estaba escapando de las manos. No sabía si madurar era la palabra que más se adecuaba a su comportamiento.

- ¿Es por ella, verdad? – le preguntó mientras una gota salía de sus ojos. La imagen de Hermione Granger leyendo pacíficamente apareció en su mente como de la nada.

- ¿Quién? – preguntó Ron alzando una ceja. Lavender sonrió.

- Es ella – dijo solamente. Se apartó el pelo de la cara, que estaba húmeda y roja, sin importarle si este había perdido su forma, o su brillo. – Solo quiero que recuerdes quien ha venido todos los días a verte y quien se ha preocupado por ti cuando estabas enfermo. – Musitó mirando al suelo. A Ron se le estaba encogiendo el corazón. Lavender nunca le había hablado con ese… sentimiento tan fuerte. Estaba hablando de corazón, y por primera vez, tres de cada cinco palabras, no habían sido "beso".

- Lavender, yo… – intentó disculparse Ron, quien empezaba a sentirse mal por el estado de la chica.

Ella negó con la mano suspendida en al aire, y se fue por donde había venido. Al pasar por la camilla contigua, vio el regalo, aquel inmenso paquete que había comprado para él, por sus dos semanas de noviazgo. Lo cogió con rabia, y dando dos pasos hacia atrás, se lo tiró encima de la cama del pelirrojo.

- Eso era un regalo que iba a hacerte para celebrar que llevábamos dos semanas juntos.

Y sin más, se fue corriendo, oyendo al fondo las campanadas que anunciaban el toque de queda, un estruendo ruido que anunciaba que todos los alumnos tendrían que estar en sus salas comunes.

Todos menos un Weasley que estaba tendido en la camilla de la enfermería, con un regalo en la mano, y con la conciencia intranquila por la muchacha a la que había dejado plantada.

Con un suspiro de resentimiento, empezó a rasgar el papel de colorines que envolvía el misterioso presente. Apartó el envoltorio y lo que vio le dejó embobado.

No se había atrevido a contarle a nadie que prefería dedicarse al Quidditch antes que seguir estudiando. A nadie menos a ella. A nadie le había contado que en el último momento se había decantado por el mágico deporte, dejando atrás seis años de enseñanza en Hogwarts, de exámenes y de trabajos. Todo el mundo pensaba que iba a ser auror, como su compañero y leal amigo Harry. Todos, menos Lavender.

Ron habría jurado que ella no le había escuchado. Se lo había contado cuando había tomado tan valiosa decisión, y, entre beso y beso lo había ido dejando caer, aunque ella solo le había respondido que "bien", "vale", o "todo lo que digas me parece correcto"

Y ahí delante lo tenía, un libro (no uno cualquiera) de los Chudley Cannons. Para más especificar, un libro del Guardián que jugaba con el equipo cuando él apenas tenía once años y empezaba a aficionarse a aquel mágico deporte. Pasó una mano por la portada, de los colores de su equipo, y marcada por un gran nombre en color plata: Charles Davinson, el guardián de aquella época.

Pasó la primera página, pensando sobretodo en Lavender, y culpándose así mismo por lo que le acababa de hacer y decir. Se arrepentía, y mucho, pero ahora no podía salir de la enfermería, o Madame Pomfrey se encargaría de que Ron no saliera de allí en unas cuantas semanas.

Un papel resbaló desde arriba de la página hacia su regazo. Dejó el libro a un lado y lo cogió entre sus manos temblorosas.

_¡Won-Won!_

_¡Hoy hacemos dos semanas¡¡Espero que te guste mi regalo!! _

_La verdad es que me ha costado mucho conseguirlo, pero después de que me ayudara mi padre, lo he logrado: la edición limitada de Charles Davinson ¡tu guardián favorito!_

_Porque cuando tu equipo gane su primer partido, yo estaré ahí, en las gradas, con una gran bandera que ponga: Viva Won-Won. ¡Ah, se me olvidaba! En la última página tienes una dedicatoria de alguien muy especial de los Cannons._

_¡Disfruta de tu regalo!_

_¡Pasado mañana hacemos dos semanas y un día!_

_Besos de tu novia,_

_Lav – Lav_

Si Ron hubiera sabido de primeras que Lavender era tal y como se había mostrado esa noche, no la hubiera dejado por nada. No sabía si llorar o salir a buscarla a la sala Común. Tenía un remordimiento dentro de sí mismo que nunca había sentido cuando estaba junto a ella.

"Cuando tu equipo gane su primer partido, yo estaré ahí"

888888888888

Había pasado: Ronald Weasley había debutado en su primer partido de Quidditch con los Chudley Cannons. Bajó de su escoba con rapidez para abrazar a sus compañeros de equipo, aunque primero a Carlsen, el buscador que había atrapado la snitch en media hora.

- ¡Bien hecho Weasley¡Solo te han colado 60 puntos! – le exclamó mientras sus compañeros le lanzaban al aire. Ron sonrió, y una Hermione muy alocada acudió para darle su enhorabuena. Prácticamente se lanzó a sus brazos, tirando la escoba que sujetaba con una mano.

- ¡Hermione, esa escoba vale más que toda mi casa! – le dijo indignado.

- ¡Cállate bobo¡Hemos ganado! – le chilló en la oreja, muy cerca de sus labios, los cuales besó enseguida, y con tanta pasión que Ron no recordaba que la morena besara de esa forma.

Pero algo le había inquietado. Cuando estaba jugando, le había parecido ver una cabellera larga, morena casi rubia y muy, muy brillante en la grada.

Aunque había echado de menos la gran pancarta que pusiera "Viva Won –Won"

* * *

Pobre Lavender.

Después de todo no era tan pesada¿no?

¿Os ha gustado:D

Eso espero. Es que me he acostumbrado a escribir Dramiones y no se si lo he enfocado bien XD

¡Mandadme vuestras opiniones!

Muchos besos,

SilanMo0Re


End file.
